


How he came to me

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nero ended up at Devil May Cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	How he came to me

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO as I was writing this it came out....emotional. I think anway.
> 
> ENJOY

It was hard to jump into the new schedule since Vergil- surprise he's alive;moved into the Devil May Cry with his twin brother. The older twin was so mauerbauertraurigkeit; pushing away people he liked for unexplainable reasons. It was making Dante frustrated knowing that every time he tried to get to know his twin, Vergil would shut it down and make him go away. What's the point of having siblings if all they do is push you away? Dante started to regret letting his brother stay with him. 

Sulking behind his desk with some random gun magazine- Vergil hates when Dante reads his playboy magazines; with a bored expression. Not even Lady had came by, Dante would hate to admit it but he enjoyed the girls company a lot. She made things less hectic between he and his brother. 

Dropping into another senseless nap- at least the fourth one today; his sense of day would be thrown off again. Oh well.

The shop doors locked and to be honest Dante felt like he wasted a whole day, but really he felt like this on the regular.  
Walking away he heard a small knock on the door. 

"Are you fuckin- ugh," he complained trudging back to the doors with the keys in his hands.

Dante's hand harshly pulled the door open to meet the cool air of the night. 

"Haha, stupid kids and their pranks." he said with irritation clear in his voice. 

The tone dropped when he heard a cry his eyes dropped down to his feet to see a mop of white hair and peachy skin wrapped in a black blanket. Dante picked up the child, looking around to see if anyone was around before retreating inside. 

"Hey Verge!"Dante shouted.

The note attached to the blanket was in the males free hand. He could not believe what he was reading. Vergil came down with a black bound book wearing only a pair of navy blue sleeping pants. He huffed as he came to his brother snatching the note out of his twins hands then going stiff. Never before has Dante ever seen this reaction. 

The book and note where tossed aside as his shaking hands brush aside the edge of the black blanket away from the baby's face. The hair was a as white as snow in comparison to his hair. The piercing blue eyes barely matched his own, the only person that had eyes like that was his mother Eva. He wore an expression that he had never let anyone see before. It was fear. 

"Verge? What's this about?" Dante asked. 

Vergil stayed frozen. He stepped back almost staggering. "Dante, I..." the older twin began, but couldn't find the words. 

"Vergil?" Dante asked hesitant.

"Dante I," Vergil said. "I made a mistake."

"Vergil, this is isn't a mistake," Dante says to his twin. "This? This isn't a joke Verge!" 

Vergil ran out of the shop in pure panic. Dante stayed in the shop holding the baby with no ambition to chance after his twin. He was irresponsible to an extent.. He picked the old phone, dialing Lady's number. Knowing it was late and that the woman would yell at him, but oh well he needed her help. 

Lady yelled something about it being two am or whatever.

"Dante you shit,” Lazy hisses through her end of the line.

“Yeah yeah I know. Listen I need you to come by the shop.”Dante said with his hand struggling to keep the baby calm and asleep.

“What? Why?” 

“Lady…” Dante started. He will; this one time hold down his pride. “Please.” 

Lady was quite. It must have been real important if Dante said please and it was a well known fact that he never said please to anyone. The woman willingly dragged herself to the old shop in the slums. It was freezing cold outside, Dante better appreciate what she was doing for him. The short haired woman slammed the oak doors open causing a shrill scream of fear rip through. When she saw what Dante held in his hands she froze.

“What is that?” She asked still surprised.

“This would be Vergil's baby,”Dante answered.

Lady looked at him in disbelief. The thought of that stuck up man having a child, nevertheless with a human woman confused her. Still, she came close to Dante to get a better look at the kid. The child had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life- Lady didn't think just anything was cute. Big bright blue eyes, lush snowy white hair, and pale skin. Lady snagged the baby from the half devil, caressing the baby like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Oh God he's beautiful. Why would anyone ever give him up?” Lady says rocking the child with a hint of disgust in her voice . 

“Well, let's go with his mother can't protect him like we can." The elder male says leaning on his desk with his arms crossed. 

“He came with a note and a birth certificate. Every field was blank except his name, day,height and weight.” Dante tells her.

“So by law, he's an orphan?”Lady asks though it sounded more like a statement. “What's your brother gonna do about this?”

Dante sighed. “Dunno. He dipped out before we could talk about this. Guess we gotta wait it out.”

Lady looked down at the baby. “I'll keep him for the night. You talk to Vergil and figure all this out.”

“Thanks Lady,” Dante says in a genuine tone.

 

The following day Dante called Lady to ask about the elephant in the room- obviously She had meant the baby, but. Dante isn't too bright at nine in the morning. Vergil had come home just a few hours ago, utterly sleep deprived. He currently sar on the sofa with the birth certificate in his hands. Under the name field it read “Nero Angelo Sparda.” Glaring holes into the empty box where the father's name was at, he dweled on the memory when his father left. He was a broken man, but that didn't mean he had to be a shitty parent and make his child go through the same thing he had.

The phone was back on the receiver; Lady had told him that the kid was fine and that he was too damn cute. Dante had glanced up to his twin after his call.

“So what do you want to do about this?”Dante asked.

“I want to keep him. I am not going to walk out on him like our father did.”Vergil responded, placing the document on the coffee table.

“Are you sure?” Dante asked.

Vergil stared at him with a deadpan face of do-I-look-like-I'm-joking? “Okay okay.” Dante held his hands up in defence. 

Later that day Lady tool Vergil to fix the kid's birth certificate. Right after they had a lot of shopping to do.


End file.
